


Under the Mistletoe

by the_widow_twankey



Series: And a Half [2]
Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, really smart kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In his own room Louis pulled a carefully folded list out of his pillowcase and marked off ‘trap walden and alan under mistletoe’ in red crayon.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is partially inspired by the Christmas season and the fact that Louis cockblocks Walden like a pro. I think he’s trying to keep his father faithful.

“Walden, Alan. Look!” Louis shouted.

The men in question looked at their son in confusion but eventually looked in the direction he was pointing. Above their heads was a sprig of mistletoe.

“How did that get up there?” Walden asked.

“Louis did you put that up there?” Alan looked at Louis in disbelief but the boy, while odd, tended to be smart and could probably do anything he set his mind to.

“I asked Berta to put it up.”

_Ah, that explains it. Berta can’t deny Louis anything._

“Now you and Walden have to kiss under it, it’s a rule.”

Alan and Walden looked at each other in mild discomfort. They could of course appease Louis with a kiss like they do with everyone else. It’s easy enough. But, somehow doing one of those kisses in front of their son felt wrong. It felt like they were directly lying to him.

 Louis wasn’t a privy to the true nature of the relationship and seemed fiercely protective of his parents’ false union; he always managed to foil either of their chances at flings which made them wonder if Louis was as unaware as he seemed. He earnestly wanted his parents to be in love and the fact they weren’t gave them quite a bit of guilt.

To his surprise Alan heard a “come here, Alley Cat”. And before he knew it there was a hand behind his head and lips upon his.

De je vu hit him as, once again, Walden took advantage of his surprise and gave him a kiss that could fool even a most hated enemy. Even though it didn’t last as long as the other because their kid was watching it still felt like a lifetime. When it ended, Walden put an arm around his waist and they turned to Louis with awkward smiles. The boy rushed to hug them both and scampered off.

Walden turned to Alan.

“That wasn’t so hard.” And then walked off.

“Easy for you to say.” Allan said to himself ruefully.

-

Safe in his room, Walden agonized over how it wasn’t easy at all.

-

In his own room Louis pulled a carefully folded list out of his pillowcase and marked off ‘trap walden and alan under mistletoe’ in red crayon.


End file.
